


Taking Care Of Loki

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: They were days when Loki really felt overwhelmed, he locks himself in his room, not wanting to come out. And Peter would be there with food and with a warm blanket. When Loki felt a little too stabby, Peter would drop everything, even when he was in patrol or out on a date, he would drop everything just for Loki.





	Taking Care Of Loki

Ever since Loki got punished to stay on earth, he had stayed with the avengers and clearly, he’s trying his best to fit in, is that what the Midgardian calls it. He just got back to the compound with Thor and Bruce, they had went shopping for groceries. Loki dumps the bags and drops himself on the couch.

“Hey Loki.” Peter greets him as he sat next to Loki on the couch.

“Hey spider child.” Loki sighs.

“You seem edgy. Are you okay?” Peter asked.

“What is edgy? Is this a Midgardian term for annoyed, pissed?” Loki asked as he turns to Peter.

“Yeah. My senses get dialled up to when I get pissed or annoyed at my surroundings. You want to talk about it?” Peter asked as he crossed his legs and turns to Loki.

“Fine, I woke up today with an overly cheerful Thor at my door. Then they had the cheek to drag me to TARGET, or whatever that place is. And when I asked for the cereal that you shared with me, Bruce said no. and what annoys me is the fact that some kid kept pulling on my tunic.” Loki huffs.

“So, on a scale of 1-10, 1 being annoyed while 10 being wanting to stab someone. So where are you at now?” Peter asked him.

“I’m more of a 5 right now.” Loki sighs.

“Good, if you ever reached an 8, you should call me. I will drop anything and everything for you.” Peter said, as he squeezed Loki’s thighs lightly.

“Let’s watch some funny cat videos then.” Peter said as he switches on the tv.

They got comfortable on the couch when Peter decided to grab some chips in the kitchen, that Loki had laid on the sofa, so Peter decided to let Loki lay on his lap, as they continue to watch all the videos, laughing at the videos. That was one of the few times they had spent time together.

They were days when Loki really felt overwhelmed, he locks himself in his room, not wanting to come out. And Peter would be there with food and with a warm blanket. When Loki felt a little too stabby, Peter would drop everything, even when he was in patrol or out on a date, he would drop everything just for Loki.

This time Loki was mad, was furious, he was so angry that he was radiating with green heat. He was literally glowing with rage when Peter walks into his room.

“Lokes?” Peter said as he steps closer.

“Stay away Pete.” Loki growls.

“I’m not going away. I’m always here for you.” Peter said as he steps closer.

“Peter, I’m warning you right now. You won’t like it when I’m mad.” Loki hissed as he backs up on the bed.

“I don’t fucking care Lokes. I’m here for you, remember that. So please tells me what’s wrong.” Peter said as he got up on the bed.

“Everything! Me being on earth! Me being in this tower! Me being here right now! I just hate the fact that I can’t do anything at all!” Loki growls.

“I’m here for you, babe.” Peter said as he reached out.

It does hurts when Peter got closer, the warm was killing him, he grunts and grits his teeth as he leans over and rest his hands-on Loki’s lap, he squeezed it lightly, reassuring him that he would do anything for Loki. Loki slowly starts to relax himself; he could see he was hurting Peter. He leans over and cups Peter’s soft face, pulling him close. Loki kissed him softly on his lips, trying to ease the pain.

Peter leans closer, and he ends up straddling him Loki. Peter had his fingers in Loki soft locks as Loki kissed his neck, leaving small kisses by his sensitive spot. Peter throws his head back as Loki traced down his chest with kisses as he pulls Peter’s shirt off, leaving small kisses at his sternum. Loki traced his fingers on Peter’s spine.

“Loki.” Peter breathes out.

“Call my name baby.” Loki mutters as he kissed Peter’s neck.

“Lokes. This feel so good.” Peter moans as he bites his lips.

“Oh, I can make you feel better.” Loki teased him.

“Fuck Loki.” Peter moans into Loki’s ear.

“Ask me nicely, and I will fuck you.” Loki smirks.

“Loki.” Peter groans.

“Say it baby.” Loki whispers as he nibbles on Peter’s ears.

“Please.” Peter begged.

“Gladly.” Loki smirks.

Hours later Peter woke up covering in hickeys, and cuddling up against the God of Mischief. Peter leans up and kissed Loki’s soft lips. Loki smiles in his sleep, he stirred awake and lean down a kissed Peter back.

“Hey.” Loki groans.

“Hey, you feeling better now babe?” Peter asked him.

“Never felt better.” Loki grins at him.

“I’m glad you are.” Peter smiles at him.

“Thank you, Peter.” Loki said a he kissed the top of Peter’s head.

“I’m always here for you babe.” Peter said.

“God, I love you.” Loki said as he covered Peter’s face with kisses.

“Round two then!” Peter giggles as Loki pins him down on the bed.


End file.
